Momentos
by Pyth
Summary: All these little moments, these pictures of a tiny place in time...' A collection of various short FMA ficlets, mainly EdxAl. [May contain spoilers.] [R&R?]
1. Idiot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA. Boohoo.

_Yes, this is another one of those one-hundred words things. Except only the first one is one hundred words, as afterwards I got lazy and stop trying to shorten them. But they are all very short, and rather stupid things inspired by random requests of people. Mostly Elricest, but that's not a rule. (And feel free to request one if you'd like.)_

_Nonetheless, enjoy. And review. __You know you want to._

**_'Idiot'_**

_**A/N: **A Riza/Havoc request. Though I don't like the pairing, I adore both characters and I'm terribly sorry for insulting poor Havoc so much_.

He, she knew, was an idiot.

They were all idiots, she and her female co-workers had decided long ago, but he definitely ranked highly in the top ten. Or even top five. Or perhaps he was biggest idiot of them all. (Roy was a close second.)

He was a sexist ignoramus who smoked too much and knew little about anything, especially not women.

Oh, he was definitely a fool, she thought with a sigh, pulling back the duvet and reaching out for the cup of coffee being handed to her.

He was such a fool.

But quite good in bed.


	2. Feather

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own FMA. Someone much smarter and more talented then me does. _

**_'Feather' _**

****

**A/N**_I was told, Ed, Al, and feather. This is what popped into my head. Makes absolutely no sense, but sunstroke!Ed is great. _

You know what?' Ed said one day in Rizembool, waiting for Winry to (once again) fix his arm so he could (once again) fix Al's armour.

'What?' said Alphonse tiredly. It was once again a boring, hot, tired day in the little town, and there was precious little you could do if a third of your body was missing and another third trapped in a wooden box.

'That hair thing on your helmet? It looks like a feather.' He answered, voice made drowsy from the heat.

Al stared at him. (Or the best a helmet could.) 'No, it doesn't.' he bit back defensively.

Ed shrugged, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. 'Whatever…

….and it so does.'


	3. Green Envy

**_Disclaimer: _**_The only FMA that I own is the first manga volume… in French..._

**_'Green Envy' _**

_**A/N:** Heiderich's feelings on Al…was meant to be fluff, but I'm too emo for that, haha. _

Envy is a terrible thing.

It eats away at the soul and leads to hate and war and death. Alfons used to find this strange, as it's usually inspired by love and beauty, and how could something so wonderful cause such disaster?

But it made sense. At this moment, lying in bed beside him, pushing back a fallen lock of his golden hair, he understood why envy could lead someone to do such terrible things.

He wanted to rip away that little boy with his name and face, destroy those memories so that he could have Edward to himself, and not just be a replacement for the one he really wanted.

But even if he could, he wouldn't. Because even though the envy of Alphonse was strong, he love for Edward was stronger.


	4. Kisses

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned FMA, there would be even more scenes with Ed just in his boxers. _

_**'Kisses' **_

_**A/N:**_ _Look, it's kiddie Ed and Al. Don't you just want to adopt them? I had to rewrite this four or five times and I still don't like it… oh well… _

'Hey… Nii-san? Have you ever kissed anyone?' asked Al innocently one day, kicking his feet at the rock near the riverbed.

Ed turned bright red and sputtered, 'Whaaaaa-!' spitting his grape juice out. (Though why he was so embarrassed, he didn't know why.)

Al raised an eyebrow. 'You haven't, have you?'

'Course not!' he shot back. 'How many nine-year-olds do you know who go around kissing people? And why'd you ask, anyway?'

'I was... I was just wondering what it's like is all. And I thought you'd know, 'cause you always know everything.'

Ed looked at Al's slouched and disappointed form, and quickly – chastely – sweetly – he leant it and kissed his brother on the mouth.

Pulling back, he grinned while Al blushed. 'Well, now you know.'


	5. Toes

**_Disclaimer: _**_FMA 'tis not mine. _

**_'Toes'_**

****

******A/N**_Ewww. Feet. _

Ed's favourite part was the toes.

Sure, there was a lot of great parts of Al, some very talented parts, some very cute parts, and some parts Ed most certainly enjoyed taking advantage of.

But Ed really loved the toes.

Maybe it was because he himself only had one set of real one. Maybe it was because Al didn't have toes when he was armour. Or maybe it was because they were just so cute and pink and round and the way they curled and waggled when Ed tickled his foot, the way Al would giggle and gasp – 'Nii-san! Stop it!'

Maybe it was just the room, the Sunday sunlight streaming through the window onto the bed, Al hidden under the crisp white covers, with just those sweet little pink toes peeking out, ready to be kissed and tickled.

Ed loved Al's toes. And Al loved Ed.


	6. Breakfast

_**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist own I not._

_**'Breakfast'**_

_**A/N:** Al would be the greatest housewife ever. Definitely inspired by BBI… if you've ever seen the game you'll know what I mean…_

'Niiiiii-saaaannn! Get up!'

'Eugghh… five more minutes…' moaned Ed, clutching his pillow. (Drool-stained, Al noticed with a sigh. He'd have to clean it, again.)

'You need to get up!' Al repeated, sitting on his other brother. ('Heeyyyy! You're bigger then me!' moaned a squashed Al – only in his half-asleep state would Edward ever admit to his 'vertical disability.')

'Ed – if you don't get up, you'll be late for work, and then you'll be fired! And you know how hard it is to find a job here! Plus… I made breakfast…' he mumbled.

Ed looked up from under the pillow and at his younger brother. 'Al, you do realize you're turning into a housewife.'

The taller boy grinned, leaning down until his nose brushed his brother's. 'Does that mean-' he said in a strange, sultry voice that didn't quite suit him, '-I can kiss my husband good morning?'

Ed grinned broadly before leaning in to his 'wife's' embrace. 'Of course, darling. Anytime.'

Needless to say, breakfast was all but forgotten.


	7. Oh My

**_Disclaimer: _**_….just incase it hasn't sunk in yet, I don't own FMA. _

**_'Oh My' _**

****

**A/N**_Someone asked me, what would happen if Ed and Al ever saw some smut about themselves? This was all I could come up with – fear my lack of humour._

Al stared at the page.

Oh my.

This was very interesting.

Really interesting.

'Em… Nii-san?' he said hesitantly, waving for his brother to come over. 'Look… what I found….'

Ed looked at the page Al was holding out while blushing furiously.

'What is it?' he asked, taking the page.

'Just read it.' Squeaked Al nervously, his blush, if possible, going an even deeper red.

_"Nii-san!" gasped Al, his fingers digging into the bed._

_Edward smiled darkly, before lowering his mouth over Al's – '_

'Oh my.'


End file.
